Kill Bill 3: Kiddo must kill again
by Kiddoizbest4eva
Summary: Beatrix Kiddo becomes a killer again to save her daughters life! Will she be able to rescue her?
1. Kiddo becomes a killer again!

_AN: Hello everyone, my names Kiddoizbest4eva and this is my first longer fanfiction ever I hope you guys like it would be nice if you could read it and also review._

_So here we go:_

**Chapter 1: Kiddo becomes a killer again!**

It were 7 years after the Kill Bill movies _(AN:yes I know Quentin didn't write a new Film ok but I think if he's gonna make a new film it should be written like this)_

Beatrix Kiddo has bought a house in the countryside of California were she lived with her daughter. She was at school now so Kiddo was waiting for her to come back. Kiddo worked as a waitress now and she had to work at the weakends too. She had a long day yesterday and was tired this morning so she was having 10 cups of coffee. _(AN: she had developed a serious addiction to coffein and she often also didn't feel well because she was always overworked)_ If only she would have knew what was about to happen this morning...

She was just sitting in a chair with her cat on her lap. It was a Persian. Her name was Crookshanks As the phone rang. Kiddo picked it up. „Hello who's it?" she asked her mouth full of coffee. „I've got your daughter I'm telling you I'm telling you the truth she won't come home from school this afternoon. You will never see her again. That was for Bill." It was a woman's voice but it was distorted so Kiddo couldnea understand. „Who are you? I'm gonna haunt you dow like I did with all the others you know I'm the most deadliest women in the world." she sead. „You are a lier if not proof me otherwise the voice sead. „ I will send you a letter with a list of people to kill" the voice sead. „If you do it then your daughter is save if not I will send killers to kill your daughter and you" „Well send that facking letter will you?" Kiddo screached angry.

**5 days later**

**In the mornings**

Kiddo was just reading the newspaper and cereals with coffee in it. She had her katana next to her because killers could come killing her. But suddenly the door bill _(AN:getit) _rang and THE POST OFFICER WAS THERE! „I have a package here for Ms. Bellatrix Kiddo." He said excited because of the killing that were about to okkure. „I'm your man!" Kiddo said and took the package.

**In the living room**

She opened the package. There was a weird tiny clock and it was weird. She broke it and in it there was an book. She opened the paper with a knife inside of it was an envelope. She took it out opened it and reading it. There was a paper in it saying „KILL BILL".

**KILL BILL**

_Beatrix read and then the screan went dark._

„This is the list of the guys and girls I want you to kill.„ Said a female distorted voice in a flashback. With your equipment now you aren't ready for that yet. You will need to travel to different dimensions and different times. So take your showel and showel in your garden next to your rhododendron and you will find a magical book. If you write time and location in it you can travel anywhere you want. You will get more clues if you continue your journey I've placed notes in there."

Kiddo looked at the paper there were a lot of names it said

**KILL BILL**

**list of peoples to kill**

and the first name on it was:

MR BLONDE!

_AN: Well in the next chapter she'll meet Mr Blonde. Who will win? Make clues. This fight is gonna be really exciting? What do you think!_


	2. The Magic Book and Mr Blonde

**Chapter 2: The Magic Book and Mr. Blonde**

_So here is were stuff starts getting real and also more realistic!_

Kiddo thought it was rubbish. That crabby magical book just could'nea work. "I must try if it works first" her thoughts were. She took a pen out of her pencil case and wrote in it "Northampton 66 Million years ago. Avery thing went black. Then she was falling through a tunnel and cocks were everwhere showing the time. Then she could sea again and she landed brutally on a hard ground hurting her arse really badly. "痛い！" she muttered. _(AN: she used it because she is fluent in Japanese!) _"Where on Earth am I? And are I on Earth?" she asked. Then she heared a roaring. It was so load that it made her ears go def. But she knew it came from behind her. She turned and she saw... a Tyrannosaurus Rex! "OMFG I MUST GET OUT OF HERE! So she took the book. And wrote: "back to the start!" and she was home again.

"Darn it that freaking f-cking peace of crab really works! I thought it wasn't supposed to work since time travel hasn't been invented yet." "So my first victim is "Mr. Blonde". Who's that supposed to be? Let me think... Oh that character was from that one Quentin Tarantino movie I saw at the cinemas when it came out. I think it was "Pulp Friction", but I just wish he would be in "Kill Bill" because thats his best movie because it also features me." she thought. So she wroted "To the hall with Mr. Blonde in it from the movie "Pulp Function", but before he dies. " And then the cocks came again. And then she just appearated in a Hall. And it wasn't the hall from the ending of Death Note! No, it was the one from Dingo Uncheained!

There was a man standing there. He had an ugly smiley on his face like one freaking phychopath. And he had a razor naifu in his hand. There was also a man sitting in a chair in bondage with duct tape! and another one lying on the ground full of bloods and pretending to be a dead corpse! And there were three man in the Hall!

"Who are you and how can you just suddenly appearate?" The physiopath said with a disgusting grin on his face.

"I'm a traveller from another dimension and I'm here to annihilate you!" Kiddo said pulling her katana in one hand and with her other she pulled out a lollipop in case she got hungry during fight.

"NO! I'M DOOMED!" The Cyborg screamed.

And then he begane to completely loosing his barbels. He took his razorplate and cut off his own ear! Like that guy named Vladimir from Cough! He startet to scream and bleed and then blood went everywhere in foundations as big as a Wales one. Then he started turning the radio on that was nearby. They were playing "Little Green Bat" by George Bakery Seduction and then she started to dance like a crazy lad and did the moonwalk like Mihael Keehl!

Then he bought some petrol and dripped it over himself. It began to stink like petrol and it also smiled. And then he took out a match and lit himself on fire! He continued dancing during he was bbunring! Then he dropped dead. Kiddo saw it and was petrified because fire is dangerous!

"Well I would have liked to kill him but I cannot anymore because he's already dead now! So instead I will kill this motherf-cker." She took a pistol that was lying around and shot Marvin Nash!

Then the door of the fall went to open. It was Nice Guy Eddie Murphy and also his dad.

"What the heck happened?" The old dad of him screached like a mice.

"Who are you? And why aren't you dead? And why is Marvin dead? Eddie asked turned into Kiddo.

"That guy just freaking shot himself to dead!" Kiddo exchained.

"But why Marvin had to die, he was one of us and if we don't clean that mess the police will know it was us who stole that suticase and also MARVIN MARVIN IS DEAD he was one of us!" Eddie said weeping into a tissue.

"So that buzzard is the secret police dude who set us up?" Eddies old man said as he reached into his hand bag taking out a uzi shooting 1 Trillion of bullets on the guys body who was lying on the ground playing he was dead. Now he really was. _(AN: I think he was but I'm not sure)_

Kiddo thought "I must kill that arse he just shot a guy that I wanted to kill". Just as she wanted to through one of her kunai at the old geezer. She heard the ceiling crack. She saw a giant paw!

Now the whole ceiling was freaking gone! And there stood a giant Black Persian Cat made out of pink kotton kandy in the length of at least 30 metres! It mistook the 2 guyz for candy and ate them! It waved around the old dude like the Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park that ate the guy sitting on the toilet!

Eddie screamed: OMFG we'll all end up as Whiskas!" he tried to run away but the cat was fasted. He saw a big mouth over him with thousands of needle-sharp teeth and it also stank of cat-food! Then the cat got him.

Kiddo was about to panic. But then she wrote into the book "Back to where I came from" and then she was at home again drinking coffee.

"I can cross out that guy" she said crossing out the name "Mr. Blonde" out of her list because he was dead now.

She was looking at the list. The next name was :

**GANONDORF!**


End file.
